Cable ties are used for fixing cables to structures or for attaching several cables to each other. Cable ties are also used for fixing pipes such as air ducts to brackets and for attaching bellows and sleeves to pipes or ducts. Known cable ties, however, are large and have heads which can cause damage to adjacent substrates or can snag on adjacent structures.